Un mundo extraño
by Sapphiiire
Summary: ¿Dimensiones paralelas? No solo es cuento de ciencia ficción ¿Qué pasaría si Sapphire es confundida con May y a la vez se encontrara con esta? Ruby solo quiere una explicación y Drew cambia su manera de pensar. (Franticshipping y Contestshipping incluídos)
1. La pérdida

**Un mundo extraño**

"**La pérdida"**

-No ¡Detente, monstruo horroroso!

Una chica joven de ojos del color de la noche, parecía estar huyendo de una criatura salida de una terrible pesadilla. Ella, una persona que aparentaba ser alguien normal, guardaba un poderoso secreto con recelo, que a mi muy grande pesar tendré que reservarme para otro relato. Ya dejándome de rodeos, continúo narrando los hechos que por poco, conllevan a la destrucción de dos hermosos planetas gemelos.

-¡Ahora si, ni creas que me vas a atrapar!

Enfrente de ella, un agujero apareció de la nada. Con rostro alegre y bastante esperanzado, la chica saltó en él, entrando en un túnel cuyo espacio era vacío y contenía múltiples caminos a simple vista.

-Si que fue lista, esa cosa sin cerebro no tratará de meterse en un sitio tan diminuto.

Era muy pronto para hablar, porque lo que parecía ser un tentáculo, rodeó su cadera parcialmente sin ningún aviso.

-¡Demonios!

La chica girándose con brusquedad, miró a la bestia con enojo y con una de sus manos, le atacó con lo que parecía ser un rayo de luz.

Aquel monstruo, cayó inconsciente en dirección de uno de los caminos arrastrando a la joven consigo.

-¡Oh no! ¡Que me sueltes, déjame ir!

Ya no había más túnel, solo cielo azul y un bosque profundo a la vista del suelo.

-Y ya te he repetido muchas veces, no me pienso bañar con esa rara crema que me diste.

Bufaba una chica de cabellos castaños.

-¿Pero es que no entiendes…? Apestas a Stunky, ewwww…

Le reclamaba un joven de ojos color rubí.

Mientras caminaban y discutían, un grito de desesperación les llamó la atención.

-Mmm, creo que escuché algo.

Exclamó un poco dudoso el chico.

-Yo igual, parecía una chica.

Respondió la de ojos azules.

Al girarse, lo último que consiguieron ver fue a un Pokémon, un Pokémon en estado de inconsciencia y a una joven agarrada de su espalda con fuerza.

-¡Ah, maldición! ¡Que te despiertes hijo de perra! ¡Cuidado abajo!

Sus ojos temibles de tonalidad carmesí se abrieron de par en par, su única reacción fue lanzar a su tripulante en la lejanía y dar ataque a la primera cosa o mejor dicho "Personas" Que logró divisar.

-Ruby… ¡Cuidado!

Con valentía, aquella jovencita de ojos azules apartó del peligro a su querido y fiel compañero. Lamentablemente, la bestia arrastró con ella por otro agujero desconocido. No quedó rastro de ninguno de los dos. Lo último que se escuchó, el grito desesperado de un corazón quebrado.

-¡Sapphire…!


	2. Mi nombre es Sapphire

**Un mundo extraño**

"**Mi nombre es Sapphire"**

-¿Qué sucedió…? ¿En dónde me encuentro…?

Era un día soleado, los Pokémon ave cantaban al son de la brisa ligera que soplaba, todo era paz… Al menos hasta que un grito irrumpió en el lugar. Un Donphan con cara de angustia, resoplaba por su trompa.

-¿Eh…? Pero… ¡¿Qué demonios?!

La chica por fin consiguió reaccionar, abrió sus ojos de golpe y se percató de la precaria situación en la cual ella y su querido Pokémon se encontraban.

-¡Pilo! ¡Ven!

Llevando dos dedos hacia sus labios, silbó con todo lo que dio sus pulmones, pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna.

-¡Maldición, Pilo! ¡Pilo!

Por ninguna dirección, mirara por donde mirara, no había rastro del Tropius que llamaba con desespero.

-Dono… ¡No te pienso arriesgar, regresa!

Regresando a Donphan a la Pokéball, la joven de ojos color zafiro preparó su cuerpo para el impacto, iba a caer de lleno en lo que parecía ser el Bosque Petalia.

-¡Una sola oportunidad, una liana!

Impactando contra las copas de los árboles, consiguió tomar con fuerza y firmeza una de las lianas que colgaban, pero de inmediato advirtió que aquello no la salvó de una lesión, pues por las heridas terminó en el suelo gravemente lastimada.

-Diablos… ¿Qué hacía yo en el aire…?

Tratando de incorporarse con un palo que encontró a su lado, decidió caminar rumbo a la Ciudad Petalia, cosa que no le sería difícil ya que su madre era el bosque y lo conocía mejor que a ella misma.

-Una baya Zidra… Al parecer, aún tengo un poco de suerte conmigo.

La chica agarró la baya y la comió mientras continuaba con su camino. Treinta minutos pasaron y por fin consiguió salir del bosque, miro en todas las direcciones y se dio cuenta que nada era cómo ella lo recordaba. Es más, se podría decir que parecía estar en un lugar totalmente diferente.

-¿Qué es esto…? Hay muchos edificios, qué extraño… El bosque era el mismo de siempre.

Confundida, decidió continuar con su camino hasta que una persona extraña para ella se le plantó enfrente con una mirada atónita.

-¿Pero qué te ha pasado?

Preguntó bastante preocupada.

-Eso quisiera saber, ni yo misma consigo entender qué sucede.

Respondió la chica de ojos azules.

-Estás llena de raspones y mírate, pareciera que no te hubieras dado una ducha en semanas ¡Ven conmigo!

Tomándola de la muñeca, trató de jalar con ella, cosa que no consiguió porque terminó en el piso boca arriba.

-¿Eh?

Una chica molesta le miraba con un seño cargado de ira.

-¡Ni se te ocurra tocarme de nuevo! ¡Y no me trates cómo si te conociera, pervertido!

-Pero… May… Soy yo, Drew.

Silencio, un silencio incómodo se presentó.

-¿Por qué me miras así, May? ¿Tengo un bicho en la cara? Y levántame.

-Mi nombre es Sapphire.

No conseguía entender, la chica que le miraba con una expresión extrañada ¿No era la misma de siempre?


	3. Mi padre

**Un mundo extraño**

"**Mi padre"**

-Por favor, deja de mentirme ya. Estás actuando cómo una loca, May.

En una cafetería, una hermosa chica permanecía en silencio mientras un joven de ojos esmeralda le reprochaba con molestia.

-Y tú, deja de llamarme de esa manera… Ya te dije que mi nombre es Sapphire.

Ella solo mantenía su mirada en la taza de café que tenía enfrente, no deseaba verle el rostro a ese chico tan ruidoso y arrogante, pero debía de aguantar si quería poder salir de allí, ya que notó que por sus medios le era imposible.

-No entiendo, May. Desearía hacerlo… Pero cómo te veo en mal estado, te llevaré la corriente.

Contestó él con la taza de latte en la boca.

-Majadero…

Bufó ella mirando en otra dirección.

-Te llevaré con tu padre, seguro estarás bien a su lado.

Esa oración hizo que sus ojos azules brillaran cual los zafiros que se suponía que eran. Estaba tan confundida, tan perdida, pero vio la luz de esperanza en la persona que más la amaba en el mundo, la persona que cuidó de ella desde que llegó al mundo. Su padre, el Profesor Birch.

-¡Mi padre, llévame con él!

-Como quieras…

El chico pagó la cuenta y se pusieron en marcha, caminaron un poco y se pararon enfrente de lo que parecía ser una casa tradicional japonesa.

-¿Y esto qué es…?

Preguntó ella confundida.

-Pues es tu casa… "Sapphire".

Un hombre alto salió al encuentro de los dos jóvenes, la chica reconoció su rostro de inmediato.

-¿Norman…? ¿Qué haces aquí…? Ruby… ¡¿Ruby se encuentra bien?!

Recordando el ataque sufrido por aquella bestia Pokémon, lo primero que hizo por inercia, fue preguntar por su querido y preciado compañero.

-¿Ruby…? ¿Te encuentras bien, May…? ¡¿Y por qué te encuentras en ese estado?!

Preocupado, se puso a su altura y comenzó a revisarle por todas partes.

-Hija ¡¿Qué te ha pasado?!

Ella quedó helada ¿Sus oídos le mentían?

-¡Déjeme! ¡Yo no soy su hija! ¡Mi padre es el Profesor Birch!

Tanto cómo el joven de ojos esmeralda y el hombre alto, se le quedaron viendo de piedra.

-¡Usted es Norman, el padre de Ruby, mi compañero Pokédex-Holder! ¡Es el padre de Ruby! ¡Ya dejen de confundirme, dejen de gastarme esta cruel broma!

Los dos, no supieron que responder. El silencio reinó el sitio.


	4. El reflejo empobrecido

**Un mundo extraño**

"**El reflejo empobrecido"**

-¿Cuánto lleva ahí…?

-Desde que te fuiste.

-¿No ha dicho nada…?

-Ni una sola palabra.

Una chica herida, se encontraba sentada en la rama de un árbol. Miraba hacia el horizonte mientras las lágrimas escurrían por sus mejillas con suavidad.

-¿En dónde estoy…? Papá… Ruby… Rald… Maestra… No sé que hacer…

El chico de ojos verdes, se acercó un poco preocupado, le dolía verla así. Aunque ella dijera que no era May, él aún la veía cómo tal y por los sentimientos que tenía por ella, no podía dejarla allí abandonada.

-Oye… ¡Tú! ¡Sapphire! ¿Podrías bajar de allí un momento por favor…?

La chica brincó de la rama y aterrizó cómo un gato, se dirigió hacia el chico y le enfrentó con la mirada sin decir nada.

-Wow, eso fue asombroso. No te conocía esas habilidades.

Respondió con entusiasmo para tratar de animarle.

-Eso es porque no me conoces… Niño.

Él se quedó en silencio, pensó un poco para buscar otra forma de animarle.

-¿Te parece si practicamos algunos movimientos para concursos? Pero eso si, no te vayas a embelesar con mis elegantes ejecuciones.

Exclamó él con cierto tono arrogante.

-Los concursos son una perdida de tiempo, no hay nada mejor que tener un Pokémon fuerte.

Enojado por tales palabras, no dudó en retar a la joven de ojos azules a una batalla. Si fue tan imprudente y altanera cómo para responder eso, ahora no se podría negar a su petición.

-Cómo quieras, niño… ¡Toro!

Sacó a su Pokémon acompañante de la Pokédex, deseaba medir las fuerzas de los habitantes de ese lugar.

-Roserade, sal.

Él sacó a su Roserade, el primer Pokémon que tuvo en la vida y en el cual confiaba más.

-Toro, solo usa Envite Ígneo, no hay que molestarse en más.

Un solo movimiento, el Pokémon tipo hierba cayó inconsciente.

-¿Pero qué…?

El joven de ojos esmeraldas no podía creer lo que sus ojos le mostraban.

-Te pareces a dos amigos míos, en apariencia y actitud… Pero no es lo mismo… Eres un extraño, alguien débil…

Solo podía verla con furia, ella nada más… Miró al piso, escondiendo su rostro con sus cabellos y aquellas amargas lágrimas cargadas de dolor.


	5. Un mensaje

**Un mundo extraño**

"**Un mensaje"**

"Escúchame… Yo… Ayudarte… Favor… Debes… Johto… Encinar… Siempre… ¿Entendiste?"

-¿Eh…?

No recordaba nada, solo se percató de haberse despertado en medio de una habitación color rosa, decorada por listones de concurso y fotografías que con solo darles un vistazo, hicieron que perdiera la cordura por un momento vago.

-Esta soy yo… No, claro que no.

Comprendió ya apaciguando su estado de shock.

-Esta chica se parece mucho a mí, debe ser la tal May con la cual me confunden.

Dedujo con sus manos temblorosas.

-Tenemos un mirar muy distinto, hasta yo misma me doy cuenta de eso.

Se incorporó y se aproximó a una ventana cercana. Se asomó y se percató que se encontraba en un tercer piso no muy lejos de su madre, El Bosque de Petalia.

-Tal vez estoy en otro mundo, algo sucedió con ese Pokémon y si de algo estoy segura, es de que no me puedo quedar ni un minuto más junto a estas personas.

Exclamó observando de media vista, una foto familiar de la chica que se le parecía.

-Bien, hora de partir.

Abrió la ventana y puso un pie en el borde. Justo estaba por marcharse cuando una voz le cortó el paso.

-¿Y a dónde crees que vas…?

-No es de tu incumbencia, molesto.

Un chico de cabellos verdes, permanecía recostado contra el marco de la puerta de la habitación.

-Ya está de cuentos. No dejaré que te marches, May.

Caminó hacia la castaña y la tomó por la cintura con ambas manos.

-No sé que te pasó, no tengo idea de lo que te ocurre, pero no permitiré que te vayas estando en ese estado de locura.

Ella lo empujó bruscamente y con un rápido movimiento lo arrojó al suelo.

-Ya te he dicho que no me toques y entiende, yo no soy la tal May.

Le tomó por el cuello de su camiseta y lo levantó con brusquedad, lo puso contra la pared y pegó su rostro al del joven acercando y enfrentado sus miradas.

-Mírame bien. Estoy consciente de cuanto debes de apreciar a esa chica, así que sus ojos deben ser reconocibles al cien porciento por ti. Dime ¿Acaso estos son sus ojos? ¿Es esta la mirada a la cual, tanto afecto le tienes? ¡Mírame!

Esos ojos no eran cómo los que el conocía. Su brillo, su profundidad, su color, su intensidad. Todo, absolutamente todo era distinto.

-Tú no eres May…

Los dos se quedaron viéndose el uno al otro, tratando de buscar una explicación a lo que acontecía.

"No tengo mucho tiempo… Mis fuerzas se desvanecieron… Escapaba… Atención…"

-¿Qué fue eso?

Miró hacia todos los rincones de la habitación la joven castaña.

-No lo sé, pero parece que alguien nos habla.

Respondió el de cabellos verdes haciendo la misma acción.

"Maldita sea… La… Cortando… ¡SAPPHIRE, VE A JOHTO!"

Silencio, la voz no se escuchó más.

-Esa voz… Me ha llamado por mi nombre…

La chica llevó ambas manos hacia su pecho, sentía un gran alivio, parecía que querían rescatarla de alguna manera.

-Iremos juntos. Iremos a Johto.

El joven de cabellos verdes, tomó determinación. Los dos se dirigirían a la región Johto, para poder ayudar en alguna manera a Sapphire.


	6. Una visita

**Un mundo extraño**

"**Una visita"**

Avanzaban por el Bosque Petalia en absoluto silencio, no encontraban sus miradas siquiera, lo único que tenían en mente, era llegar pronto al puerto más cercano y así embarcarse rumbo a la región de Johto.

-Emm…

Rompió el silencio con su suave voz.

-Aún no quiero irme, no así…

Exclamó con cierto aire de tristeza.

-Creí que tenías ganas enormes de volver a donde perteneces, Sapphire.

Soltó bastante sorprendido el joven acompañante.

-Si, eso deseo. Créeme que lo deseo con todo mi corazón, pero cómo soy consciente de que haremos un viaje de días… Quisiera ir primero a Villa Raíz.

El guardó silencio por un par de minutos, dibujó una sonrisa en sus labios y llevando una mano hacia el hombro de la chica, dijo.

-Te entiendo perfectamente, vayamos primero a Villa Raíz.

Ella le regresó la misma sonrisa. Juntos se dieron la media vuelta, regresando de esa forma sobre sus pasos. Al atravesar la Ciudad Petalia, el joven de ojos esmeraldas se percató de que la mirada de la castaña parecía brillar con intensidad, se le veía emocionada al ver esos caminos llenos de fauna que tanto amaba.

-Niño.

Musitó mirando hacia la rama de un árbol.

-¿Me tienes la misma confianza que a esa chica?

Preguntó esbozando una sonrisa traviesa al tiempo de que se ataba con un nudo más firme su pañoleta.

-Eso es algo que no podría responderte, siendo una absoluta desconocida para mí… Pero siento que si.

Ella se hincó un poco y se paró enfrente del joven dándole su espalda.

-Entonces, rodea mi cuello con tus manos.

Sabía que no era la misma, pero no pudo sentir un poco de pena. Con sus brazos, rodeó delicadamente a la castaña cómo tantas veces deseó hacerlo con la chica que quería.

-Te aconsejo que te sujetes muy fuerte.

Justo antes de que él señalado pudiera responder, la chica dio un brinco de proporciones no humanas que los llevó juntos a la rama más alta de aquel roble.

-¡Genial! Parece que ya estoy totalmente recuperada, y vaya que es un alivio, llegaremos más rápido ¿Verdad niño?

El pobre chico tenía la cara pálida y con una tonalidad algo azul, más que emocionado estaba petrificado del miedo. Su única respuesta, fue sujetarse fuertemente a la aludida.

-Bueno… ¡Vamos!

Sapphire brincaba de árbol en árbol con Drew sujeto a su espalda. Con suma agilidad, se columpiaba entre las lianas y corría a enorme velocidad. Poco tiempo después, ya se encontraban en aquel pueblito en el cual se respiraba un fuerte y delicioso aroma a hierbas.

-Qué delicia, este olor sea el sitio que sea… No cambia.

Exclamó la jovencita mientras inhalaba aquel aire con suavidad.

-Tierra… ¡Tierra por fin!

El joven se soltó de la aludida y cómo si no hubiera tocado suelo en días, se arrojó en el piso para abrasarle lleno de alivio.

-Aunque debo admitir… Que a pesar de oler igual… Se ve distinto también.

No era el mismo pueblito con su par de casas, pero de todos modos consiguió diferenciar el laboratorio Pokémon de entre todo.

-¡Papá!

Gritó la belleza castaña que echó a correr de improviso.

-¡Sapphire, espera!

El joven de ojos esmeraldas, hizo lo mismo y la siguió. Juntos entraron en el laboratorio, donde encontraron al profesor Birch cargado de papeles y planos.

-Hola, no esperaba visitas el día de hoy.

Muy pocas veces se le veía llorar, pocas veces demostraba esa ternura y sentimientos delicados. La pequeña, simplemente se lanzó a los brazos del hombre mientras escondía su rostro entre su pecho.

-Pero… ¿Qué te pasó…?

El científico miró sumamente extrañado al chico, el cual prefirió salir del sitio para darle su espacio a la bella castaña.

-No llores… Todo estará bien…

Susurró por inercia el hombre, la apretó con fuerza hacia si y acarició suavemente su cabeza.

-Todo estará bien…


End file.
